1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to card supports for carding layers such as used especially in carding machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Card supports for carding layers, also known as carding belts, consist of belt-shaped supports in which the teeth, i.e. flexible resilient wires, are set and anchored. Known card supports usually comprise a belt of a number of fabric layers, for instance of cotton fabric vulcanized together, wherein the top is provided with a rubber covering layer. The teeth or wires are anchored in the back of the belt, pass through the fabric layers, and project from the top surface.
These known card supports are relatively expensive to manufacture and subject to quite appreciable wear, especially through the teeth becoming entrained.